This disclosure generally relates to closure arrangements for polymer packages, such as plastic bags. In particular, this disclosure describes reclosable packages with tamper-evident structures.
Form, fill, and seal technology is known in the packaging industry as a method to package consumable goods. Consumable goods that are not used completely when the package is initially opened rely on a zipper closure to reclose the package and keep the remaining contents fresh. Examples of consumable goods that are often packaged in packages with a zipper closure include potting soil, fertilizer, pet food, dog biscuits, and many different foods edible by humans.
Often, the opening and closing of the zipper closure is facilitated by a slider device that is mounted on the zipper closure. The slider device is constructed to pry apart the interlocking zipper closure members when the slider device is moved in a first direction along the zipper, and to engage the interlocking zipper closure members when the slider device is moved in a second, opposite direction along the zipper. For some applications, a tamper-evident structure or seal, to notify whether access has been gained to the zipper closure, is desired. Improvements in these types of packages are desirable.
The present disclosure relates to a reclosable zipper combined with a flexible package to create a tamper-evident flexible package. The flexible package includes a package surrounding wall defining an interior and having a mouth. The surrounding wall includes two opposing side panels. A reclosable zipper is provided along the mouth for selective opening and closing of the mouth. The reclosable zipper is mounted on the package and includes a first and second closure profile with a side panel extending between the first and second closure profiles. The reclosable zipper includes a tear region located between the first and second closure profiles. The tear region has a lower shear strength than the remaining portions of the second side panel.
Methods of operation are described. Methods include a step of providing a flexible package with a reclosable zipper. The flexible package has a surrounding wall including a first side panel and a second side panel opposite the first side panel. A reclosable zipper is mounted along the mouth for selective opening and closing of the package. The reclosable zipper includes a first and second closure member with the second side panel extending between them. The second side member includes a tear region having lower shear strength than remaining portions of the second side panel. The method further includes a step of penetrating the tear region.
Methods of manufacturing are described. Methods include a step of providing a zipper closure with a first closure profile and a second closure profile. A first side panel is attached to the first closure profile. A second side panel is attached to the first closure profile and the second closure profile to provide a tamper-evident structure. A slider device is operable mounted onto the zipper closure to provide the reclosable package. The slider device is constructed and arranged for interlocking the first closure profile with the second closure profile when the slider device is moved in a first direction, and for disengaging the first closure profile from the second closure profile when the slider device is moved in a second opposite direction.